Everything Has Changed
by JunguChimiChuku
Summary: baekyeol


_jika kulihat kebelakang lagi semua terlihat bukan,bukan terlihat tapi terasa_

_semua terasa baik baik saja, kami berdua tak akan melihat orang lain kecuali aku melihat dia dan dia melihat aku ,tapi... sekarang semua berubah, tak adalagi yg sama entah cinta kami yang tak lagi kokoh atau hanya cobaan dari sang pencipta, tapi yang aku tahu pasti..._

_everything has changed_

cahaya yang memaksa masuk kedalam kamar ia sang suami yang bangun tanpa melihat kepada istrinya yang ia bilang sudah berubah. jika kalian mengira hanya sang istri lah yang berpendapat hubungan mereka telah berubah? kalian salah mereka berdua sedang dalam hubungan yang rumit, tiap hari hanya ada teriakan ,tangisan bahkan ada beberapa barang yang hancur. untung mereka belum menmpunyai buah hati ,karna pasti sang buah hati pasti akan hancur mengtahui orang tuanya sedang dalam hubungan yang di ujung tanduk. setidak nya itulah yang dipikirkan si suami.

ia pun mandi memakai baju dan pergi kerja, tanpa sarapan tanpa kecupan pagi apalagi ucapan selamat bekerja.

mereka, seperti orang yang tak kenal ,seperti orang asing yg hidup dalam satu atap yang tidur dalam satu ranjang. yang memebuat mereka bicara satu sama lain yaitu pertengkaran yand dipenuhi oleh cacian.

_tak ada sarapan bahkan pelukan mu pun tak aku dapatkan ,sebenarnya kita masih berhubungan gak sih? apa aku telah terhapus dari hatimu? apa kita sekarang telah menjadi orang asing? aku tak tahu pasti_

_tapi aku tahu pasti_

_everything has changed_

Brakkk

sang istri yang terbangun, karena suara nyaring tadi yang ia tahu pasti suara pintu. ia terduduk melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan ia pun tak melihat orang yang ia cari.

"hahh" ia menghela nafas frustrasi "ternyata semuanya bukan mimipi"

ya, walaupun ini terlihat tak masuk akal, tetapi berkali kali wanita ini mengharapkan semua hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi buruk yang sangat panjang, tapi semua benar benar terjadi tak ada yang mimpi semua ini kenyataan.

wanita itu pun bangun, berusaha untuk turun ke dapur dan memasak untuk dirinya ia melihat lagi keseluruh ruangan ,dan matanya terhenti pada sebuah foto,foto berbingkai emas yang menampilkan sepasang sejoli yang tersenyum bahagia, tak ada raut sedih di muka mereka , ada kebahagiaan yang satu memakai gaun putih yang indah dan yang satu memakai jas putih yang gagah. tak pernah dipikirkan sepasang sejoli itu ikatan mereka menjadi hubungan yang sangat rumit, penuh dengan perkelahian, tak pernah direncanakan oleh sejoli itu. semuanya hanya terjadi begitu saja

yap dua sejoli itu adalah Park Chanyeol dan byun Baekhyun

melihat itu sang istri bom tertawa lirih "hehehe yeolie apa salah? jika aku memintamu tetap mencintaiku walaupun ada sesuatu dalam tubuhku? sebegitu kejam nya kah kau hinga kau meninggalkan ku? kenapa kau harus berubah dan pergi seungie? jika memungkinkan kembalilah padaku, kembali lah menjadi seungie yang aku cintai"

tes

tes

tes

tiga airmata jatuh dan yang kita tahu setelah itu airmatanya turun dengan deras terasa seperti tak akan habis "yeolie..." ia menangis seorang diri di ruang makan mereka yg kecil "aku lelah yeolie aku lelah,semua teriakan tangisan, cacian semuanya. aku lelah aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi " ia menangis "walaupun tak mungkin" ia terus menangis dan berkata entah kepada siapa "yeolie, pernahkah kau memikirkan ku lagi?"

_Oh Tuhan kumohon hentikan semua ini_

terlihat seorang lelaki yang tampan sedang duduk di ruanagan kerjanya, ya benar, ia adalah manajer, karena itu ia mempunyai ruangan sendiri. terukir nama ' Park' ditabel nama di meja kerjanya.

memang matanya tertuju pada kertas itu, tapi entah kenapa perasaan nya berkata, hari ini sesuatu akan terjadi. yang membuat ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan nya, ia terus berusaha tetap fokus ke pekerjaan nya tapi firasat yang mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu itu terus menggangu konsentrasinya .

"kenapa aku gak bisa fokus sih"helanya dengan suaranya yang dalam yang mampu membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dengan suaranya. ia memijit pelipisnya, ia melihat keseluruh mejanya, matanya menangkap seorang wanita,dengan kulit putih mulus rambut panjang blonde berponi, ia tersenyum melihat wanita itu 'kau cantik baekiee sangat' tetapi segera terganti dengan raut sedih 'baekiee kau berubah aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi firasatku berkata kau menyembunyikan sesuatu entah darimana pikiran itu. tetapi pikiran kau menyembunyikan sesuatu terus terpikirkan oleh ku' ia meringis dalam hati "baekiee kumohon"ia menutup matanya "jujurlah padaku"katanya lepas entah kepada siapa

_baekiee kumohon jujur padaku_

creekkk

suara pintu di buka. tentunya ia tak akan berteriak 'aku pulang' karna orang itu tahu ia hanya akan dibalas dengan keheningan.

ia berjalan ke dalam rumah, melepas sepatunya lalu membuka kemejanya meninggalkan nya dengan kaus dalam.

ia berjalan ke ruang keluarga (jika mereka masih bisa dibilang keluarga) dengan tv ia menemukan seorang wanita yang ia kenal dengan istrinya, duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"cih ngapain pulang,sana pergi saja dengan simpanan mu yang cantik tanpa kekurangan itu" sindir seorang wanita yang pasti baekhyun

"aku baru saja pulang dan kau bahkan tak mau melihat ku"kata chanyeol sabar. karna sungguh ia ingin mengakhiri semua perkelahian ini, ia ingin hubungan mereka menjadi seperti dulu lagi.

"ngapain aku melihat mu"sindir sang istri "aku saja terkejut kau mau aku melihat mu" sindir sang istri lagi ,tapi chanyeol tetap bersabar " baekhyun aku tak pernah punya simpanan" kata seunghyun tetap sabar "ohh! tak cukupkah kau membohongi ku? mendingan kau pergi saja! tidur saja dengan simpananmu, itu sekalian jadikan juga ia istrimu!" kata baekhyun sinis sekarang chanyeol beneran tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi "kau kenapa sih?! terus saja kau berkata aku mempunyai orang lain, dari dasar apa kau menuduh ku seperti itu?!" sekarang chanyeol membentak baekhyun"kau tak usah mebentak! dan kau tak perlu tahu darimana aku tahu kau selingkuh,kau pikir aku bodoh HAH?!"sekarang baekhyun pun ikut membentak "aku tak pernah selingkuh dari mu baekhyun, apa yang merasuki mu sehinga berpikiran sepert itu?!" bentak chanyeol lagi " kau berubah Baekhyun! "bentak chanyeol.

setelah itu mereka terdiam sejenak "kau yang berubah chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun miris "kau berubah setelah tahu ada sesuatu dalam tubuhku!" teriak bom

hening

memang ,mereka selalu berkelahi tapi baekhyun tak pernah berkata ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya.

"a-apa maksud mu?" tanya chanyeol "hiks" isak Baekhyun "kau berubah chanyeol! kau berubah!"kata baekhyun lirih "lebih baik hiks.. kita hiks... bercerai saja " kata baekhyun

dengan itu chanyeol pun meledak

"KAU GILA BAEKHYUN!"teriak chanyeo " apa maksud mu baekhyun?! tolong jelaskan padaku semua ini aku tak mengerti?!" teriak chanyeol frustrasi.

"kau mengetahui nya tak usah berpura pura, kau berselingkuh karna kau tahu apa yang ada didalam tubuhku kan? karena itu kau selingkuh kan apa aku salah? jika aku tak mau berbicara dengan mu sedangkan kau memperlakukan ku selayaknya sampah! kau dengan asisten mu itu bermesraan di kantor kan?! kau tak peduli dengan ku lagi kau-"

"HENTIKAN BAEKHYUN!" sekarang tangis chanyeol pun pecah "aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan tolong jelaskan padaku" dengan itu chanyeol pun bertekuk lutut "aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam tubuh mu, aku tak tahu darimana kau dapat pikiran aku selingkuh, aku benar benar tak tahu TOLONG JELASKAN BAEKHYUN!"

"mohon kembalilah menjadi baekhyun yang dulu, menjadi Baekhyun yang selalu ceria dan terbuka, menjadi baekhun istriku yang kucintai" tangis chanyeol"tolong hentikan semua ini tolong aku mohon hentikan aku mau kita seperti dulu lagi baekhyun aku mohon"

hening

yang terdengar hanyalah suara tangis chanyeol dan baekhyun yang terdiam yang sedang bertanya tanya dengan pikiran nya. apa yang membuat chanyeol menangis seperti itu? apa chanyeol belum mengetahinya apa penyakit baekhyun?

"yeolie.." baekhyun menarik chanyeol untuk duduk di sebelah nya "apa aku benar benar tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam tubuhku?" tanya baekhyun lirih yang dibalas dengan gelengan chanyeol.

baekhyun menghela nafas dan menutup matanya.

" yeolie.."Baekhyun berkata sambil menarik nafas menandakan ia gugup "jika kau mau meninggalkan aku setelah apa yang kau ketahui setelah ini ,itu tak apa aku mengerti"kata baekhyun lembut sedangkan kepala chanyeol malah makin pusing dibuat baekhyun.

"chanyeol 1 bulan yang lalu,saat ulang tahun mu,sewaktu malam apa kau melihat amplop putih di meja kamar waktu itu?" tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol lembut. chanyeol mengangguk "apa kau melihatnya?" tanya baekhyun lagi "aku selalu menghargai privasi mu baek, aku tak akan membukanya tanpa kau izinkan" air mata baekhyun turun lebih deras. "chanyeol kumohon jika kau mau meninggalkan aku setelah ini pergi saja jangan kasihani aku,a-aku rela jika kau mening-"suara baekhyun terpotong"aku tak akan meninggalkan mu baek"potong chanyeol " kumohon beritahu aku"sekarang tangisan baekhyun menjadi isakan lagi.

"aku...hiks...mempunyai hiks...kanker hiks rahim" jawab Bom sebelum tangis nya meledak,seunghyun pun pertama kalinya terkejut namun ekpresi nya menjadi sedih "ya ampun baek" lirih chanyeol dan langsung mendekap Baekhyun didada bidang nyabakhyun mebalas dekapan chanyeol dan menangis dalam dekapan nya "kenapa tak kau beritahu dari dulu" lirih chanyeol sambil membelai rambut blonde Baekhyun "kukira kau sudah tahu maaf chanyeol aku tak bisa memberikan mu buah hati padahal aku tahu kau sangat ingin mempunyai buah hati maaf chanyeol aku istri yang tak beguna"kata baekhyun yang membuat chanyeol makin mengeratkan dekapan nya "sshhh jangan berkata begitu aku rela walau tanpa malaikat kecil di antara kita aku tak masalah memang aku sangat ingin malaikat kecil tapi bukan berarti harus dari kita kan kita bisa saja adopsi dan kau,kau adalah istri yang terbaik, tercantik dan tentunya tersexi di dunia ini menurut ku"jawab chanyeol panjang lebar dan kata kata terakhir chanyeol membuat baekhyun terkeke di tengah tangisnya "kau masih saja pervert yeoliee" ucap baekhyun di tengah tangisnya.

end

.

.

.

.

.

.

sorry berhenti sebentar ya

masih panjang kok cuma mau istirahat aja capek

=_=a (^.^v)

semua telah terjawab kenapa baekhyun berubah hari itu

tapi masih ada satu lagi pertanyaan

"chanyeol tapi kalau begitu kenapa kau selingkuh dariku dengan asisten mu itu" tanya baekhyun dengan mata yang siap membakar chanyeol hidup hidup

"hah sejak kapan aku selingkuh dari mu?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"oh ayolah chanyeol aku melihat mu berpelukan dengan seorang perempuan"jawab Baekhyun sebal

"kapan?" tanya chanyeol makin bingung saja "waktu itu 1 bulan yang lalu aku datang ke kantor mu ingin mngantarkanmu makan siang karena kau lupa membawanya lalu tiba tiba kulihat kau berepelukan dengan wanita itu" jawab baekhyun sebal sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

chanyeol pun berusah mengingat ngingat apa yang dikatan baekhyun namun setelah itu seunghyun membulatkan matanya sempurna " ya ampun Baekiee itu keponakan ku" jawab chanyeol dan sekarang baekhyun lah yang mebulatkan mata dan setelah itu mukanya memerah setelah mengetahui dia menuduh suaminya macam macam yang ternyata tidak benar"ke-kenapa tak kau bilang dari dulu kalau tidak kan kita tak perlu seperti ini" jawab baekhyun masih menunduk"kau saja yang waktu itu paginnya tak mau berbicara dengan ku lagi' kata Chanyeol setelah itu mereka berdua pun tertawa lalu setelah itu mereka kekamar mereka dan merebahkan diri di kasur mereka "aku mandi dulu ya Baekiee" kata chanyeol mencium bibir baekiee lembut 'manis seperti dulu' batin mereka berkata" baiklah aku akan membuatkan makan malam padamu oke ?" yang dibalas anggukan oleh chanyeol. malam itu mereka kembali seperti semula dan hari hari berikutnya memang masih ada perkelahian kecil yang mereka lakukan tapi jika tidak berkelahi maka mereka bukan lagi pasangan suami-istri

karena pepatah ini memang benar

'Dont worry if im mad

Because if im mad its mean i care'

1 tahun kemudian

"selamat,karena nyonya park sudah bersedia di operasi dan therapy yang teratur maka harus saya bilang bahwa kanker nyonya baekhyun telah sembuh sepenuhyna dan itu memungkin kan anda untuk mempunyai anak" dengan itu nyonya park dan tuan park pun tersenyum lebar

"tapi ada sedikit masalah, saya khawatir jika anda hamil maka kehamilan anda dan persalianan anda lemah, jadi mohon jika anda sudah mempunyai keturunan mohon nyonya park hati hati dalam kandungnan"

dengan itu kedua park pun memiliki kekecewaan sedikit dalam hati tapi tak apalah mereka toh memutuskan akan tetap berusaha mempunyai keturunan.

"YEOLIE YEOLIE YEOLIE!" teriak baekhyun yang membuat chanyeol yang kelelahan di sofa langsung duduk tegak "baekiee ada apa?" tanya chanyeol kaget " yeolie aku hamil" jawab baekhyun seraya memberikan tes kehamilan pada chanyeol

"APA" tanya chanyeol kaget seraya senang

_No matter what happens_

_Even when the sky is falling down_

_I'll promise you_

_That I'll never let you go_

_You, even when I fall, you help me up without shaking one bit_

_with an unfaltering gaze_

_And You, during those hard times and until the end, you hold_

_Both of my hands and stay with me_

_I might be a shabby person who has never done anything for you_

_But for today, I am singing this song just for you_

_Tonight, within those two eyes, and your smile_

_I can see all the pain you're trying to hide from me_

_You and I together. It's just feel so right_

_I will never leave you and no matter what anybody says, I'll be there to protect you_

_You and I together, don't ever let go my hands_

_I'll never say "goodbye" to you, even when this world ends_

_You and I - Park Bom _

end


End file.
